


Sunforged

by Lady_Lala



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lala/pseuds/Lady_Lala
Summary: Is it just me or did anyone else see something that obviously needed to be fixed in the dragon prince? That's right, I'm talking about the thousands of monster soldiers Viren created that apparently everyone forgot about. Like, are they all still monsters, just locked up or something? That hardly seems fair. Not to fear, there is an easy way to fix this. Remember the Sunforge? The giant ball of light that would purge every last drop of dark magic out of someone? Yeah, you remember? Good, now all ya gotta do is line em' up and zap em'! But not just the soldiers, oh no, Callum messed with dark magic and so did a few others so it only makes sense to put them through it too. No big deal, right? Yeah, but what about Soren? The only reason the guy can even wiggle his toes is cause Claudia pumped him so full of dark magic that it restored his broken spine. Zap that stuff outa him and what's the guy gonna do? And what about Claudia? How's she gonna feel that her brother threw away a gift she obviously sacrificed so much for? I give you Sunforged! A series of one shots of possible situations that probably would come up if our man Soren got a suntan (you know what I mean).
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	1. You won't feel a thing

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter ya'll! This one is pretty straight forward but I'll have more to say on the others.

"Huh?"

"You're almost up. Are you ready?" Callum repeated.

Soren stood among the last of the monster soldiers Lord Viran had created, all waiting in line to go through the purification ritual to purge the dark magic from their systems.

"Oh, uh, yeah..."

Callum frowned.

"I mean, of course, I'm ready! There is, no one readier than me."

"Uh, ok. But, if you're nervous, that's ok too."

"Nervous? Whaaaaat?" Soren shifted uncomfortably, "No, no, no, I don't get 'nervous.'"

"You sure? I mean, I gotta admit, my legs were a little shaky myself. But don't worry, you won't feel a thing."

Soren replayed that last sentence in his mind, "'You won't feel a thing...' If this purifier thingy really does zap every last drop of dark magic from me, I won't feel a thing for the rest of my life..."

"Um, hello? You there, buddy?" Callum said, waving his hand in front of Soren's face.

"Hmm? Uh, what?"

"I was saying, it's ok to be nervous. But I promise it doesn't hurt, and it's not nearly as long as it seems." Callum had gone through the ritual earlier that day to purge the last traces of dark magic that might be in his system after using a spell to help save a dragon a few weeks ago. "But uh, you look a little more than nervous. You look terrified. You ok, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Soren lied. "And I'm not nervous! That stuff's just for... losers and... girls." he finished lamely.

"Um, ok."

They were quiet for a bit and took a step forward as yet another soldier completed the ritual.

"Well, say if you were," Callum started, and Soren shot him a glare, but he hurried on, "which you're not, but if you were, sometimes it helps to tell someone why."

"Gee, wonder why anyone would be scared of a giant fiery beam of magic sunlight that'll burn the dark magic right out of you." Rayla said sarcastically, coming to stand with them.

Callum rolled his eyes and continued. "That way, you kinda face your fear before you actually have to, ya know?"

"Oh, Is this another one of your 'Big Feelings' things?" Rayla teased.

But Soren frowned, seriously considering the advice, "So, you're saying I should just, tell you, why I'm nervous?"

"Well yeah, if you want to."

Soren rubbed his chin, thinking. If he told his friends about his misgivings, he'd have to admit how terrified he really was. How he dreaded the idea of being trapped in his own body. But if he swallowed his pride and asked for help, maybe they could figure something out. He took a deep breath, "Ok. I guess I'll tell you." Soren decided. "Remember when-"

"Soldier, step forth, and be purified!"

Too late.

"Times up, Your turn!" Rayla said, giving him an encouraging shove.

"But I-"

"You'll be great!" Callum reassured, hurrying him forward, "Just remember to breathe."

Panic slowly crept in as he knelt before the Sunforge and the light made its way toward him at what seemed to be an agonizing pace. He felt as though he'd pass out when the light finally reached him, then remembered Callum's last piece of advice.

"Breath."

He sucked in lung fulls of air, and instantly any fear or dread dissipated, replaced by wonder.

"Whoa..." Soren mouthed as the light engulfed him. It was incredible, indescribable! He would later try to explain the experience, but only those who had completed the ritual would genuinely know what he meant. You couldn't feel a thing, yet it felt as though all your senses were stimulated. Swirls of color and light danced around, but when you looked back on the experience, all you could recall was blinding white. Time didn't seem to exist; it seemed to go on forever, yet ended in an instant. After what seemed an eternity, it was over too soon, and Soren was left kneeling before the retreating light.

"H-hey, Callum was right! That didn't hurt a bit-"

Then he collapsed, and the world went dark.

The crowd gasped as Soren fell and hit his head against the stone floor. 

"Sorin!" Callum shouted, then ran to his friend. "Sorin, are you ok?"

But the big boy was out cold.

"Rayla, come help me!"

Rayla started toward them, but Soren was far too heavy for the both of them, and Janai signaled for two elven soldiers.

"Take the boy to the infirmary," Janai instructed as they placed him on a stretcher.

Callum started after them, but Janai put a hand on his shoulder. "No need to worry." she assured him, "It is more than likely he simply forgot to breathe while in the light. A common mistake." 

Callum wasn't so sure. He looked around at the hundreds of recently purified soldiers still in the crowd. He noted that not a single one had passed out when they'd performed the ritual.


	2. Recovery..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is mostly my logic for why the elves wouldn't be able to heal Soren. Let me know if you agree or disagree, I'd love to hear your opinions!

  
"He'll see you all now." An elf informed Callum, Rayla, General Amaya, and Commander Gren.

They had all been waiting patiently for word on Soren, but none had seen him since yesterday after he passed out after going through the Sunforge. Soren had woken up shortly after passing out but had been unable to move or feel below his neck, so the healers hadn't allowed visitors until they knew what was wrong. Apparently, they now knew, but Soren had wanted to tell his friends himself. 

"Hey, guys!" Soren called cheerfully from a bed. "General, Callum, Rayla, Gren."

"So, uh, what happened?" Callum asked, "The mages wouldn't tell us anything."

"Well, remember when you caught my sister and I tying down that dragon?"

"Yep." "Sure do." Rayla and Callum said almost simultaneously.

"And Rayla and I were fighting, but then Callum did some dark magic, and Rayla ran off to help him. Remember all that?"

Callum shuddered, "I try to forget it, but yeah, I remember." 

"Well then the dragon and I started fighting and, well..."

"Let me guess," Rayla said, putting a finger to her chin, "you lost."

  
"It threw me into a rock and broke my spine, so yeah, you could say I lost," Soren admitted matter of factly. 

Rayla winced, "Ouch. How in Zadia did you manage to walk away from that?"

"I didn't. Well, not at first. The doctors said I would never walk again, but honestly, I was ok with it. I was supposed to do some, uh, not good stuff, but then I couldn't do it, I was free! Buuut Claudia was not so ok with it. She went crazy, trashing the hospital looking for anything that could fix me. I guess she didn't believe I could ever be anything other than a muscular good looking guy. She got kicked out but came storming back the next day. Did some extremely painful zapping, and BOOM CHIKA POW! I was good as new!"

"That's why you were so nervous about being purified." Callum realized, "You knew the black magic would be reversed... Soren, why didn't you tell us sooner? We wouldn't have done it if we knew it'd leave you paralyzed!"

Amaya shook her head. "No." Gren translated for the rest, "I'm sure he would've had to go through with the ritual, injury or not."

"Amaya is correct, "Janai said from the doorway, "If we are to rid the world of dark magic, all must be purified. It may be of great sacrifice for some, but for an even greater cause."

"But, he's a warrior!" Callum said in frustration, "A king's guard! Fighting is his life!"

"Ah ah ah, not true. I can do other things than just fight. In fact, I was just telling Claudia what a great poet I'd be!"

Callum dragged a hand over his face, "You gotta help him." he begged, "There's gotta be elf healers and mages that can fix him."

"You do not think that we have already tried? Our healers have done all they can for your friend. Everything that has healed is likely all that will ever heal."

"What do you mean?"

Amaya placed a hand on Callum's shoulder and nodded toward Soren, who was growing uncomfortable at Callum's frustration.

Janai sighed, "I will have my best healer explain everything to you if it would set your mind at peace. But for now, support your friend and enjoy the others company."

Callum wanted to know why the elves couldn't help his friend, but Janai was right; Soren would need his friend's support if his condition really was permanent.

"This is Apollo, Lux Aurea's best healer." Janai introduced. 

Apollo, a standard looking Sunfire elf with small spectacles, greeted Callum with the customary elf greeting.  
"I will be honored to answer any questions you have about your friend's condition," Apollo said. He had a kind voice and even kinder dark eyes behind those spectacles. 

"He has done much to help your friend, and you would do well to give him your respect and thanks," Janai informed Callum.

"I was happy to help. Your friend is a hero to Zadia and deserved only the best I could provide." Apollo said with a small bow.

Callum bowed back, "Thanks, but are you sure you've tried everything?"

"Callum," Janai said sharply, but Apollo interrupted.

"It is hard when a friend has been hurt. Not only for the injured but for those who are close to them. I must admit, not many elves can relate. But perhaps if you understood why exactly there is nothing else we can do, it would be easier to accept."

Callum motioned for him to continue.

"As I'm sure Soren told you, his spine experienced severe trauma from, well, getting thrown against a bolder. You may think, 'The spine is just another bone in the body, right? So why can't you mend it just like any other bone?' It is not so simple. See, the spine is what connects all pieces and parts of the body, mind, and spirit. Yes, we can mend the bone, cartilage, even muscles, and we have. Still, once the connection between body and mind is severed, it can be Irreversible."

"So you don't think he could ever make a full recovery?" Callum asked hopelessly.

"Recovery? Recovery is another matter. I believe there are two ways to define recovery. I prefer seeing it not as a life free from pain, but a life where pain does not hold you back. A life that may have old scares but will open new doors. Doors that will lead you to a new way of living. Your friend has an excellent chance at this recovery, given time and support."

"You said there are two ways of recovery." Callum pointed out, "What's the second?"

Apollo sighed, "The second... Some may see recovery as going back to the way things once were..."

Callum opened his mouth to agree, but Apollo hurried on.

"But, that is not always possible or even right.

"What? How could that not be the right thing?!"

"In my experience, it often leads only to more pain and frustration. Frustration that scars that should've healed have not, and pain you've worked so hard to rid yourself of still lingers."

Callum sat down but didn't say anything.

"Apollo, I believe you have other patients to tend to," Janai said after a moment.

Apollo nodded but put a hand on Callum's shoulder. "It will be hard, but your friends are strong, and so are you. Everything will turn out for the best, I promise." 

With that, Apollo and Janai left Callum to think about what he'd been told.


End file.
